Inaccessible
by Clair de Lune - ITML
Summary: C’est le happy end presque parfait, inimaginable six mois plus tôt. Il se demande pourquoi il a l’impression de flotter à côté de la situation sans se sentir concerné. Post série
1. Première partie

Notes : Challenge n°0 pour french-fanfics, table 1, prompt #034 Distance. Un tout petit spoiler pour l'épisode 2.18.  
Cette fanfiction a été écrite avant la fin de la saison 2 : on va donc dire qu'elle prend en compte les événements jusqu'aux épisodes 2.17 ou 2.18 puis part dans une direction différente.

-O-

**Première partie**

Reynolds a été empêchée, arrêtée, attend d'être jugée. Tout le monde sait qu'elle n'a pas donné l'intégralité des noms des gens appartenant à la Compagnie. En partie parce qu'elle ne les connaît pas.

Lincoln a été innocenté, réhabilité, il a reçu réparation sous forme de lettres officielles et d'espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes. Ca ne peut pas tout effacer, ça n'efface rien, mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

LJ idem.

Sara a été pardonnée, a reçu l'injonction de suivre une thérapie, une tape sur les doigts et l'interdiction d'exercer pendant dix ans dans un pénitencier. La dernière clause n'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle considère comme une punition.

Il a, lui, fait quelques semaines de prison. Le temps que l'imbroglio se démêle, que l'on décide que faire de lui. Il s'en tire avec les quelques semaines d'incarcération, une condamnation avec sursis, des travaux d'intérêt général, des excuses officieuses et un sermon officiel l'exhortant à ne pas recommencer ce genre de chose. Il est bien d'accord sur ce point. Il ne fait pas remarquer qu'il suffit qu'on ne lui donne pas de raison de recommencer ce genre de chose.

Il passe les grilles de la prison, laisse Lincoln le prendre dans ses bras, l'entend lui dire que Sara l'attend en ville, que LJ rentre de chez Jane demain – il a été retardé, un problème avec son vol.

C'est le happy end presque parfait, inimaginable six mois plus tôt.

Il se demande pourquoi il a l'impression de flotter à côté de la situation sans se sentir concerné.

-O-

Il reste chez Linc une quinzaine de jours avant de lui annoncer que « Sara et moi allons louer une maison. »

Une expression indéfinissable passe sur le visage de son frère.

« Ne fais rien de stupide, Michael.

- Tu penses que nous installer ensemble est stupide ? J'aurais cru que tu en avais assez de nous voir traîner ici, » dit-il avec un sourire. Quand ils ne sont pas chez Lincoln, ils sont dans le petit appartement de Sara. Il ne voit pas ce que ça pourra faire comme différence.

Linc lui lance un coup d'oeil aigu par-dessus sa tasse de café. « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Et ce n'est pas vous installer ensemble qui est stupide, c'est de vous précipiter pour le faire. Il y a encore des trucs à régler.

- Des trucs comme quoi ?

- Des trucs, » fait juste Lincoln. Des trucs comme le fait que Michael a régressé, rentre dans sa coquille plus rapidement qu'il est possible de l'imaginer, ou se réveille en pleine nuit et ne se rendort pas. Des trucs. Parfois, Lincoln aimerait pouvoir être plus éloquent ; il se contente de lui demander s'il revoit son thérapeute.

Mais Michael lui assure que tout va bien, que tout va bien se passer et il veut le croire parce qu'ils l'ont tous mérité.

-O-

Il a du travail, rien d'aussi prestigieux et exigeant qu'avant, mais un travail qui lui plaît ; Sara a un poste à l'hôpital du comté et a repris son internat pour se spécialiser – elle ne sait pas encore quoi, elle sait juste qu'elle veut recommencer à apprendre. La maison est jolie, le quartier agréable, les voisins charmants.

Il aime Sara avec une force qui le surprend, il l'aime plus qu'il aurait jamais cru pouvoir aimer un autre être humain – c'est-à-dire autant que Lincoln : un tout petit peu trop. Il se sent toujours légèrement extérieur à son existence, mais il se dit que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus, avant que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre. Il se donne une limite de temps, la repousse une fois ou deux. Il n'a pas le cran ni le coeur de lui dire que chaque fois qu'il la regarde, chaque fois qu'elle lui sourit ou le touche, il revoit les actes qu'il a commis (et les conséquences qui en ont découlé) pour sauver Lincoln, et dont elle est à la fois la victime, la complice et l'incarnation.

Au début, il pense qu'elle ne remarque rien – il a toujours été plutôt doué pour se retrancher en lui-même et ne rien en laisser paraître – mais il se rend compte qu'il se trompe. A la façon dont elle l'observe, lui effleure le bras ou lui sourit de son sourire de médecin, composé et rassurant. Il suppose que c'est logique, jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait que Linc pour noter ce genre de choses. Mais s'il aime autant Sara, peut-être est-ce réciproque et peut-être voit-elle ce qu'il parvient habituellement à garder pour lui.

Elle lui demande ce qui ne va pas et il lui répond que tout va bien, pourquoi est-ce que tout n'irait pas bien, alors que tout est parfait ? Et tout est parfait, sauf lui. Il la regarde s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de lui, prendre ses mains dans les siennes, baisser les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les relève vers lui, ils sont ternis d'un voile d'appréhension.

« Tu sais que tu peux me parler, Michael.

- Bien sûr. » Il retourne délicatement une de ses mains entre les siennes, se penche pour en embrasser la paume.

Elle est éteinte à cause de lui, et il ne peut pas la regarder en face. Il sent sa peau tout contre son visage, irréellement proche, alors qu'il a l'impression de se désagréger tout doucement sur place et d'échapper à Sara.

Linc un jour s'est comparé à une ancre entraînant tout avec lui ; il a l'impression d'être un ballon qui s'élève tout doucement en étant incapable de se retenir à quoi ou qui que ce soit.

-O-

Ca arrive de façon idiote : des amis de Sara invités à déjeuner un dimanche, une des femmes remarquant, mi-souriante mi-attendrie, qu'ils auront une sacrée histoire à raconter à leurs petits-enfants quand ceux-ci voudront savoir comment ils se sont rencontrés.

Il sent sa respiration lui rester bloquée dans la gorge. Plusieurs mois qu'ils habitent ensemble, et certaines choses ont évolué avec une rapidité affolante, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'a jamais évoqué l'idée se marier, d'avoir des enfants. D'aucune façon que ce soit, ni sérieusement, ni sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ni de façon purement spéculative. Ca veut certainement dire quelque chose, et ce n'est pas quelque chose de positif.

Mais surtout... _surtout_ pourquoi voudrait-il raconter pareille histoire à ses petits-enfants ? Il y a la partie de l'histoire qui fait que Linc est en vie, mais il y a aussi la partie de l'histoire qui fait que certaines personnes sont mortes et que des existences ont été détruites. Lincoln mérite de vivre, c'est un fait, mais lui ne mérite pas d'en retirer une quelconque gloire.

« Michael, ça ne va pas ?

- Non... si, bien sûr. Je vais... Juste un instant, s'il vous plaît, je reviens. »

-O-

Il est assis sur le lit, dans leur chambre, un tube d'aspirines posé sur la table de chevet. Le murmure des conversations arrive jusqu'à lui, étouffé et incompréhensible, et se décider à sortir de là et redescendre lui semble au-dessus de ses forces pour l'instant. Finalement, il entend les chaises bouger, les invités partir et, au bout de deux ou trois minutes de silence, les pas de Sara dans l'escalier. Il réalise qu'il doit être là depuis un moment.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il à Sara quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur elle. J'allais redescendre. » Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, mais c'est ce qu'il est supposé dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle a un petit mouvement d'épaules semblant signifier _aucune importance_ et elle s'assoit près de lui.

« Mandy s'excuse, elle ne voulait pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

Pas de reproche, pas une once de réprobation dans sa voix : elle est toujours si parfaitement patiente avec lui. Au début, elle a froncé les sourcils devant ses petites bizarreries, à présent, elle les prend comme faisant partie intégrante de lui. Alors qu'il ne cesse de s'étonner des siennes.

« Michael, reprend-elle doucement, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas te toucher ? »

Peut-être pas si patiente que ça, en fin de compte. Mais cet aspect-là n'est pas un problème, c'est sans doute celui qu'il peut gérer le plus facilement. Un sourire, une pirouette et... Il la pousse un peu contre les oreillers et les coussins qui recouvrent le lit, les mains glissant sous son pull, remontant le long de ses côtes, et il murmure contre son oreille « Tu sais que tu peux me toucher quand tu veux. »

-O-

Elle a vu _exactement_ le moment où ça s'est produit. Il s'est tourné vers elle et lui a souri, et c'était pile comme leurs premières entrevues à Fox River : sourire innocent et regard provocant, ton léger et voix veloutée, gestes assurés et un zeste de retenue. Il n'a avec elle cette assurance un peu supérieure que lorsqu'il joue un rôle ; et il est bon comédien, mais elle connaît ses trucs, à présent.

« Michael... » Elle s'enfonce dans les coussins pour se dégager... « Arrête ! » ... et le repousse avec un peu trop de vigueur, juste assez pour qu'il rebondisse contre le matelas avec une expression étonnée.

-O-

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas te toucher ? » répète-t-elle.

Il ne lui parle pas ; mais elle ne lui parle pas non plus. Elle lui a dit une fois, peu après sa libération, qu'elle irait bien et jamais rien de plus ensuite. Il ne sait pas si elle lui en veut toujours pour ce qu'il s'est passé ou si elle considère qu'il n'est pas à blâmer. Dans l'urgence de la situation, le tourbillon ayant suivi la réhabilitation de Linc, il n'y a pas eu le temps pour ça. Mais à présent, il ne sait pas si elle ne lui parle pas parce qu'elle ne lui fait pas confiance, ou parce qu'elle pense qu'il n'a pas envie ou besoin d'entendre ce qu'elle a lui dire, ou encore parce qu'elle n'a effectivement rien à lui dire.

« Sans doute un peu tout ça à la fois, » reconnaît-elle.

Il se penche en avant, les doigts entrecroisés sur la nuque, le visage serré entre ses coudes, et il laisse l'aveu glisser tout doucement sur lui. « D'accord. »

Il lui parle. Il doute qu'elle apprécie ce qu'il lui dit.

-O-


	2. Deuxième partie

**Deuxième partie**

Linc y regarde à deux fois en le découvrant sur le seuil de son appartement, et Michael doit lui _demander_ s'il peut entrer, parce que son frère se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui bloque le passage. Il étire le cou pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passe au juste à l'intérieur mais tout ce qu'il remarque, c'est Jane et un jeu de Monopoly. OK. Il s'est parfois demandé ce que Linc et Jane faisaient ou ne faisaient pas, mais il doit avouer que le Monopoly n'était pas...

« Tu as bu, Michael ? lui demande Linc en fronçant le nez de désapprobation.

- Non. » Il trébuche en voulant passer le seuil et se rattrape à l'épaule de Lincoln. « Juste un peu.

- Sara ? devine Lincoln, et sans attendre de réponse, il le pousse... le propulse d'une main dans le salon, ramasse de l'autre le petit sac de voyage sur le paillasson et le balance à l'intérieur, puis il referme la porte d'un coup de pied. C'est rapide, Michael a à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passe que Jane est en train de se redresser et le détaille. Il est un tout petit peu ivre, mouillé parce qu'il tombe des cordes évidemment, et il se tient debout au milieu du living room avec un sac de voyage à ses pieds.

Elle secoue la tête et laisse tomber, son ton plus compatissant que ses mots : « Vous êtes un cliché ambulant, Michael.

- Désolé d'interrompre... » Il se penche sur le plateau de jeu et fronce les sourcils. Il y a beaucoup plus d'argent et de titres de propriété du côté de Lincoln que du côté de Jane. « Vous êtes en train de le laisser gagner ?

- LJ est chez des amis à New York pour quelques jours, tu peux t'installer dans sa chambre. » Linc lui tend son sac et lui désigne le couloir qui part vers le fond de l'appartement. « Et ne touche pas à la Play Station, lui dit-il alors qu'il arrive déjà à la porte de la chambre. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. »

Lincoln écoute la porte se refermer doucement et il se laisse tomber près de Jane. Il est chez lui un dimanche soir à jouer au Monopoly avec une femme qui va dormir sur son canapé, et il vient de récupérer son frère à moitié saoul et ayant, de toute évidence, merdé dans les grandes largeurs. Il ne veut pas s'engager sur le terrain glissant du je-te-l'avais-bien-dit, mais c'était exactement ce qu'il entendait par "ne fais rien de stupide".

Il se demande pourquoi personne n'a pensé à l'avertir que la terre s'était mise à tourner à l'envers.

-O-

L'appartement est silencieux quand il se réveille et, pendant quelques minutes, il pense être tout seul. Puis il entre dans le salon et trouve Jane en train de tapoter sur un ordinateur portable. Sans rien dire, elle se lève et lui ramène un verre de jus de fruits et deux aspirines.

« Lincoln est parti travailler. » Il fait descendre les deux aspirines avec le jus de fruits en pensant que Jane ne se rend sans doute pas compte à quel point cette phrase banale lui semble extraordinaire. « Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? » Ce n'est de toute évidence pas une vraie question puisqu'elle commence à lui préparer des toasts sans attendre la réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit pour qu'elle vous fiche à la porte ?

- C'était une décision commune.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

- Que quand je la regarde, je vois tout ce que j'aurais pu faire différemment. Mieux. » Jane hausse les sourcils ; il hausse les épaules. « Vous savez ce que je veux dire. Elle aussi.

- Mmh. Dites, Michael, ça se passait bien avec les femmes, avant Sara ?

- Sur le long terme ? Pas tant que ça.

- Quelle surprise. »

-O-

Quand il sort de la salle de bains, lavé et habillé (mais pas rasé, parce que les circonstances étant ce qu'elles sont, il estime avoir déjà fait assez d'efforts), Jane a branché la Play Station de LJ sur la télé du salon et elle lui tend une manette.

« Venez jouer avec moi. »

Il la regarde comme si elle portait soudain des cornes et une fourche.

« Lincoln ne veut pas que...

- Oui, j'ai entendu. Vous avez bien compris que vous êtes un adulte et que vous n'avez pas besoin de l'autorisation de votre grand frère, Michael ? » Elle lui tend de nouveau la manette. « Je n'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui, tous mes rendez-vous en ville sont pour demain. Distrayez-moi. »

Il s'assoit près d'elle et saisit la manette du bout des doigts, comme si l'objet était susceptible de le mordre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit pour que vous preniez la porte ?

- Qu'elle n'arrivait pas à m'atteindre ni à me faire confiance.

- Vous êtes aussi doués l'un que l'autre, hein ?

- C'est entièrement de ma faute.

- Ce genre de chose est rarement de la faute d'une seule personne, » marmonne-t-elle avant d'enclencher le jeu.

-O-

Quand Lincoln rentre, il trouve Jane sur le canapé, les paupières rouges et gonflées et, pendant un instant, il se demande quel genre d'événement a pu, au nom du Ciel, la pousser à pleurer. Puis il voit la Play Station et il lève les yeux au plafond ; il remarque également une manette réduite en miettes sur la table du salon, et une boîte contenant une manette neuve juste à côté.

« Il y a une raison pour laquelle Michael n'est pas supposé jouer avec ce truc. »

Jane hoche la tête avec juste une pointe de culpabilité. « C'est ce que j'ai compris.

- Il est du genre compulsif.

- C'est ce que j'ai compris au bout de la quatrième heure de jeu. » Elle désigne la boîte avec la manette neuve. « Il n'y est pour rien.

- Non ?

- Non. Ce n'est pas lui qui a cassé la manette, » précise-t-elle inutilement.

Lincoln passe dans la petite cuisine en secouant la tête de résignation. « Où est-ce qu'il est ?

- Parti.

- Il est allé voir Sara ? » Connaissant Michael et connaissant Sara, il aurait pensé que le problème s'étirerait un peu plus, il avait déjà commencé à réfléchir à l'endroit où Michael pourrait dormir quand LJ rentrerait de New York, mais si...

« Non. Lincoln... Sara a appelé tout à l'heure pour savoir comment il allait et dire qu'elle serait chez des amis pendant quelque temps. Michael est parti au sud. Il ne va pas retourner la voir.

- Au sud de quoi ?

- De la frontière.

- La frontière avec le Mexique ?

- La frontière avec le Paraguay. J'ai des amis en Argentine. » Il avale un peu de sa bière de travers et se penche au-dessus de l'évier pour recracher le reste avant de s'étouffer avec. L'image n'est pas plaisante et Jane grimace. « Juste pour quelques jours, ajoute-t-elle, quelques semaines peut-être. »

Lincoln la regarde par-dessus le comptoir, et il suppose qu'il devrait... dire quelque chose. La remercier ou l'engueuler, il ne sait pas trop, il hésite entre les deux parce que quand on y réfléchit, c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle lui fait un coup de ce genre. D'abord LJ et maintenant Michael : il lui laisse son fils ou son frère, et...

« Il aurait pu dire au revoir, » laisse-t-il tomber faute de mieux. Elle a des amis en Argentine. Bien sûr qu'elle a des amis en Argentine, elle a des amis partout. « D'ailleurs, il a dit quelque chose avant de partir ?

- Il voulait savoir pourquoi je dors sur le canapé quand je te rends visite. »

Il se décide à refermer la porte du frigo restée grande ouverte. « C'est une question que je me pose aussi, » marmonne-t-il.

-O-


	3. Troisième partie

**Troisième partie**

Il ne l'a pas vue depuis trois ans, cinq mois et douze jours quand il la rencontre par hasard.

Il est avec Amy, ce jour-là. Amy porte depuis quelques mois un joli rubis monté en bague à la main gauche, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait la même chose qu'un diamant monté en bague et leur convient tout à fait à tous les deux.

Elle est avec un bébé dans une poussette – une petite fille rousse qui ne doit pas avoir plus d'un an – et un type qui porte des sacs de fruits et de légumes. Il est blond, expansif et souriant, et Michael voudrait pouvoir éprouver une hostilité automatique mais, quand il croise le regard de Sara, celui-ci est exempt du voile terne qu'il avait dans ses souvenirs. Ca stoppe net ses intentions belliqueuses.

« Leo, Michael. »

Il la rencontre par hasard. Presque par hasard. Au bout de trois ans, cinq mois et douze jours, il ne pouvait pas être sûr à cent pour cent qu'elle venait encore ici chaque dimanche matin.

« Amy, Sara. »

Les yeux d'Amy dessinent un cercle parfait, passant de lui, à Sara, à Leo, au bébé et reviennent sur lui. Elle murmure quelque chose à propos de la nécessité impérieuse d'acheter des tomates, et Leo, avec une courtoisie exemplaire, lui propose de lui montrer où se trouve un primeur qu'il serait _criminel_ qu'elle ne connaisse pas.

Sara pose une main sur la tête du bébé. « C'est Charlotte.

- Elle est jolie. » Il effleure le front de la fillette d'un doigt hésitant.

- Merci, » fait Sara avec une fierté affichée et assumée.

Son plan, se rend-il compte, s'arrêtait là, il n'avait pas envisagé ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire après trois ans, cinq mois et douze jours. Du coin de l'oeil, il voit Leo et Amy choisir les tomates dont Amy et lui n'avaient pas besoin quinze minutes plus tôt, et il se penche légèrement vers Sara.

« Dis-moi quelque chose à propos de Leo.

- Quelque chose ?

- N'importe quoi. »

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de lui murmurer : « Il a un tatouage. En haut du bras gauche. Une espèce d'oiseau. » Elle sourit franchement. « Le truc le plus ridicule que j'aie jamais vu. »

Elle le rappelle alors qu'il a fait demi-tour pour rejoindre Amy et ses tomates.

« Michael ? Tu me dois toujours un repas. »

Il se sent soudain attaché au sol, ancré dans la réalité bien plus solidement qu'il l'a été depuis longtemps, bien plus solidement qu'il devrait l'être.

-O-

Lincoln le regarde fixement et silencieusement pendant de très longues secondes lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il a rencontré Sara par hasard, l'autre jour, et en fin de compte « Retourner là où elle allait les jours où elle y allait, ça élimine l'aspect hasardeux du truc, Mike.

- Je voulais juste savoir comment elle allait.

- Et ? » demande Lincoln, pas parce que c'est la chose polie à faire mais parce qu'il aimait bien Sara. Elle a laissé Michael dans un état qui n'était pas beau à voir mais pour autant que Lincoln sache, la réciproque est vraie. Et il doit reconnaître que son opinion sur une femme qui a contribué à son évasion et sa réhabilitation est un peu partiale.

« Elle va bien. Elle s'est mariée, elle a une petite fille. » Linc continue de le regarder. « Elle travaille à l'hôpital, en neurologie. » Linc ne le quitte pas du regard. Même quand il se lève pour aller se resservir un café, en proposer un à son frère. « On déjeune ensemble la semaine prochaine. »

Et Linc ne le regarde plus. Il se laisse retomber en arrière, contre le dossier du canapé, et ferme les yeux.

« Michael... Ne fais rien de stupide. »

Il pose les tasses de café sur la table et se rassoit.

« Tu penses que déjeuner avec Sara est stupide ?

- Je pense... » Il rouvre les yeux. « Je pense que de tous les trucs stupides que tu as faits, y compris ceux que tu as faits pour moi, ça décroche la timbale. »

Avec un soupir résigné, il lui tend la manette de la Play Station.

-FIN-

28 février-2 mars 2007


End file.
